


Pretty Little Dead Boy

by BasementVampire



Series: 120 Days of Sodom [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killer Gerard, Serial Killers, Smut, Top Gerard Way, Torture, Unconscious Sex, Violent Sex, Zombie Frank, Zombies, just trust me, lmao these tags make it sound horrible but it's really not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Having a lover who was a zombie had its advantages, especially for a serial killer. Gerard loved being able to hurt Frank in all the best ways, without causing permanent damage. It was so much better than screwing his victims before dumping their bodies, and a million times more exciting than the boring vanilla sex most of his previous hookups were into.





	Pretty Little Dead Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I have had this idea bopping around in my head for a MILLION YEARS and I finally got around to writing it. I hope you all like this!
> 
>  
> 
> Passion: "He twists [his] head around until it faces backward. When so adjusted, one may simultaneously look at [his] face and at [his] buttocks."

Frank was on his hands and knees on the bed, getting fucked from behind. Gerard was nailing him so good, hitting his prostate on every thrust and making his eyes roll back with pleasure. Frank couldn’t stop screaming and moaning, in love with the way Gerard smacked his ass and called him a slut, and maybe a little in love with _Gerard_ , as well.

“Fuck, baby,” Gerard groaned, reaching up to tug on his lover’s hair. “Such a good boy for me. My perfect little whore.”

Frank whined, body rocking forward with every violent thrust of Gerard’s hips. “Please, _Sir_ …”

Gerard’s hand slipped down to curl around the back of Frank’s neck as he asked, “Can I?”

Frank knew exactly what he wanted—this was one of Gerard’s favorite things to do in bed, usually with knives, but sometimes with his bare hands. If Frank’s heart were still beating, it would have been a kick drum pounding out of his chest, but he answered obediently, “Yes Sir.”

Gerard’s hips slowed as he adjusted his grip on Frank’s head, his left hand reaching around to rest on Frank’s right cheek and his other hand positioned over Frank’s left ear. “Good boy. You ready?”

Frank whimpered. “Yes,” he choked out.

Gerard’s hands twisted sharply, snapping Frank’s neck with a _crack_ in one quick motion. His head was spun backwards, facing Gerard, and his eyes were glassy. Frank’s body went limp in Gerard’s hands and he moaned in satisfaction, pulling his lover’s lifeless body up like a ragdoll to kiss his lips roughly.

A moment later, Gerard forced his lover’s head back into its correct position and dropped Frank face-first onto the bed. Gerard grabbed the dead man’s hips and resumed fucking into him violently, growling low in his throat. Frank’s limp body jerked back and forth, and Gerard thought he could come just from looking at him.

Finally, Frank made a soft noise, muffled into the pillows as he began to stir. At first, all he could do was give a few weak, incoherent groans as Gerard abused his ass, but eventually he was able to turn his head to the side, blinking his eyes open. They were glazed over and unfocused, staring off as he slowly faded back into reality.

“God, Frankie baby,” Gerard rasped, stroking Frank’s hair. “So perfect for me. I’m so glad you let me do this.”

Having a lover who was a zombie had its advantages, especially for a serial killer. Gerard loved being able to hurt Frank in all the best ways, without causing permanent damage. It was so much better than screwing his victims before dumping their bodies, and a million times more exciting than the boring vanilla sex most of his previous hookups were into.

“Mmm,” Frank hummed, smiling sleepily and twisting to look up at Gerard. “You’re crazy.”

Gerard brought his hand down on Frank’s ass, fucking him through the mattress and moaning as he neared his climax. “Yeah. And I’m gonna come in your pretty little ass, babydoll. Are you close?”

Frank whimpered, nodding weakly. “Yeah, please Gee. Please let me come.”

Gerard scraped his nails down the pallid, greying skin of Frank’s back before wedging a hand between Frank and the bed to jerk him off, perhaps a little too roughly. “Fuck,” Gerard bit, snapping his hips forward, brutal and unforgiving. “Go on. Come for me, pretty little dead boy.”

A few moments later, Frank was keening and convulsing as he spilled onto the sheets, collapsing into the pool of his dead, rotten come. He moaned desperately as Gerard fucked him through it, pounding into his abused prostate over and over. He whined with oversensitivity, writhing when Gerard grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face into the pillow, growling and sinking his teeth into the cold, dead flesh of Frank’s shoulder. His hips stuttered inside his lover as Gerard came with a low moan, burying his cock in Frank’s ass and stuffing him full of his come.

Frank whimpered, smothered with the pillow as Gerard pumped him full of his hot come—sure, he didn’t need to breathe, but it was still a little uncomfortable. He was so sore and fucked out, lying limp on the bed as Gerard used him until he had finally come down from his high. He pulled out of Frank with a satisfied sigh, rolling off his undead lover and falling heavily onto the bed beside him.

Frank lifted his head and looked blearily at Gerard, who was panting and smiling.

He turned to meet Frank’s gaze, grinning lazily and praising, “You’re such a good boy, Frankie. My perfect, pretty zombie boy.”

Frank snuggled into his side, feeling utterly drained but happy and sated. “I think I’m in love with you,” he confessed before he could stop himself.

“Yeah?” Gerard said with what must have been disbelief.

Frank nodded, nuzzling his head against Gerard’s chest until he put his arm around Frank. His lover’s protective embrace made Frank’s lifeless body flood with warmth—he felt safe and cared for. It made him want to cry. “I don’t know if you could ever love me back. But I wanted you to know. Ever since that night we met, in the cemetery, I was drawn to you. I know you don’t—you can’t _feel_ like most people can, but sometimes I just wish that you would love me back.”

Gerard was silent for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling. His face didn’t betray any emotion, filling Frank with anxiety about what he was thinking.

“Gerard?” he said softly.

Slowly, as if Frank wasn’t terrified and desperate for answers, Gerard shifted his gaze down to Frank’s cloudy, white eyes. “I’ve never really cared about anyone, Frank. But you’re…you’re different. You make me laugh. You make my chest ache and my stomach turn, and I feel like I would die if I lost you. Every morning, I wake up _excited_ to be alive because it means I get to see you. I… I don’t know if that’s what love is, but Frankie, you’re my everything.”

“Gee,” Frank choked out. If he could have, he probably would have been crying. He tilted his head up to kiss Gerard heatedly, full of all the desperation and love he wanted to convey. “God, you feel that way about me?”

Gerard nodded, smiling breathlessly. “Yeah. I—I think maybe I love you, Frank.”

Frank closed his eyes, holding the other man close and simply feeling him and never wanting to let go. “You make me feel alive.”

“I love you,” Gerard whispered, like maybe he couldn’t believe it. It felt strange to his own ears—a phrase he couldn’t remember ever uttering before—but it felt _right_ somehow. “I love you, my pretty little dead boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> first of all, nobody comment with any shit about psychopaths aren't capable of being in love, i KNOW, but I just want happy endings :'o
> 
> also, i'm thinking about possibly continuing this? would any of you guys read it? suggestions?
> 
> <3


End file.
